


In the name of Love

by Ladyblanc



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-25 22:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20033602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyblanc/pseuds/Ladyblanc
Summary: How far would Chat Noir truly go in order to win the unconditional love of his lady?





	In the name of Love

**Author's Note:**

> If your reading this have a wondeful day! Thanks for choosing to read my crappy story...

_Enough was enough. The boy simply couldn't take it anymore. Today was supposed to be the happiest day of his life. It turned out to be the worst. _

Chat Noir stood with a red rose in his hand, tears filling in his bright green eyes as Ladybug turned to face him one last time, before leaping away. The bug themed superhero had rejected him, for her heart belonged to someone else, unknowingly being Chat behind the mask. A single rose petal fell to the ground as more and more tears built up, until the hero fell to his knees and cried. The last time he felt this much pain was when his dear mother, Emilie disappeared. The blonde boy loves his partner and will do anything to prove it to her. The amount of times he's willingly sacrificed himself for her and still couldn't return the love.

Why?

_"I-I'm sorry kitty, my heart belongs to someone else..."_

Those same words echoed in his head. Made him fell a mixture of anger and pure pain. Chat wanted Ladybug to love him. That's all. Was that so bad? Why couldn't she just love him back? 

In the midst of his breakdown, the black cat failed to notice an akuma heading towards him. When he did, it was too late. The corrupted butterfly flew into his baton and Hawkmoth began his same old, boring speech. 

_"Chat Blanc, I am Hawkmoth-_

_"I know who you are, fool, just give me my powers and I'll give you what you want."_

There was a silent pause before the villain eventually spoke, considering the hero's proposal. 

_"Hm...Chat Blanc, I give you the power to make Ladybug love you and only you, also I give you unlimited cataclyms, in return bring me her miraculous. Understood?"_

_"You got it, Hawky."_

A purple and black material covered him for a few seconds until his suit changed colors and now was white, his hair slightly more messy and his eyes...now violet. He stood up and instantly smirked.

_"Your mine now, M'lady."_


End file.
